


Поездка

by bonsoir_sadness



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonsoir_sadness/pseuds/bonsoir_sadness
Summary: Сонгфик на песню Twenty one pilots - Ride
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Поездка

_Ветер треплет волосы Джоша, пока они едут в машине, навстречу чему-то неизвестному. Тайлер сжимает его руку и делает музыку громче._

Джошу двадцать два. Что обычно делают люди в этом возрасте? Учатся, работают, возможно, даже заводят семью. Джош же лежит в кровати и понимает, что ничего из этого уже не имеет смысла. Его взгляд устремлен в потолок, и от тяжести мыслей, кажется, он сможет прожечь там дыру.

Джошу двадцать два и у него есть парень. Настолько красивый, что иногда Дан удивленно смотрит и не может поверить в то, что этот милый шатен с глазами цвета корицы, действительно любит его. Ему требуется время, чтобы осознать это, и он говорит вслух. Тайлер называет его глупым и втягивает в нежный поцелуй.

Джош не знает, чем заслужил его. Тайлер нашел его сломанного и никому не нужного, и привязал к себе. Он принял его со всеми проблемами, истериками и шрамами. Тайлер нигде не учился, но был намного умнее бывших друзей Джоша с красными дипломами. Они могли всю ночь сидеть на полу, есть тако и говорить о бесконечном космосе и инопланетянах.

* * *

— Ты солнце, — однажды сказал Тайлер, перебирая желтые волосы Джоша, устроившегося в его ногах.

Джош себя таковым не считал, но увидев, как огорчился Тайлер на этот ответ, он больше не возражал.

Джош никогда не любил Рождество, но Тайлер заставил его полюбить и это. Они украшали дом и дарили друг другу милые мелочи. Любимой частью всей этой суеты у Джоша была готовка рождественского печенья. Видя как радуется в этот день Тайлер, он решил разузнать о празднике побольше, и был приятно удивлен. В этом году он достал веточку омелы и ходил за Тайлером, пытаясь поймать удачный момент. В итоге он просто врезался в Джоша, который почему-то довольно улыбался.

— Что? — удивленно спросил он. Затем он перевел взгляд на руку Джоша, поднятую над головой.

— Ох, какая неожиданность! — сделал удивленный вид желтоволосый, — знаешь по традиции…

Джош не смог договорить, потому что шатен заткнул его поцелуем. В следующий раз он поймал Тайлера в гостиной, затем в коридоре, потом на кухне. В конечном итоге, они так увлеклись, что сожгли праздничное печенье.

_Массивные деревья возвышаются по обе стороны от дороги, и машина мчится в прохладной тени. — Я бы умер за тебя, — говорит Джош. — Живи для меня, — отвечает Тайлер._

Джошу двадцать два и его парень умирает. Они узнают об этом, когда однажды Тайлер падает в обморок, а Джош в истерике вызывает скорую. Они сдают все анализы и, затем в палату входит врач, примерно сорока лет, самый образованный в этом небольшом городке. Он набирает побольше воздуха и говорит им о том, что Тайлер серьезно болен, но делать что-либо слишком поздно.

Они минуту просто сидят в тишине, а затем Тайлер тихо спрашивает:

— Сколько?

— Около двух недель. — с горечью в голосе отвечает врач. — Мне жаль.

Джош не может сдержать слез и выходит, громко хлопая дверью палаты. Он покидает здание и громко плачет, в порыве гнева он что-то ломает, а потом скатывается по стене и беззвучно рыдает.

Они едут домой в тишине, впервые не зная о чем поговорить. Глаза обоих — красные от слез.

* * *

Теперь очередь Джоша спасать Тайлера. Он старается изо всех сил поддерживать его настроение, веселить, больше времени проводить на воздухе. Он увольняется с работы, лишь бы не оставлять его одного надолго. Но он понимает, что проигрывает, когда в очередной раз слышит тихие всхлипы из ванной. Он встает, берет теплый плед и идет к своему парню. Джош укутывает его и минут пятнадцать сидит, прижав парня к себе, и шепчет какие-то успокаивающие глупости. Они поднимаются и отправляются на кухню. Время 3.49. Джош достает их парные кружки и заваривает чай.

— Я умираю, Джош.

— Я знаю.

— Знаешь, я ведь могу прямо сейчас захлебнуться своей кровью, или просто не проснуться завтра утром, или что еще.

— Почему ты об этом говоришь? — Джош пытается сдерживать слезы, и не смотрит на парня.

— Не знаю, это ведь так забавно, — пожимает плечами Тайлер.

— Что забавно?

— Фантазировать.

Джош закрывает лицо руками и беззвучно плачет.

* * *

Проходит почти неделя, когда Тайлеру опять становится плохо. Теперь Джош не звонит в скорую, он перетаскивает парня на диван и пытается привести в чувство.

Иногда у Тайлера идет кровь из носа. У них в доме куча салфеток, разных лекарств и номеров врачей. Тайлер заметно похудел, он весь бледный и иногда Джошу кажется: еще чуть-чуть и он растворится в воздухе. Но Джош все еще считает его самым прекрасным и говорит это вслух, целуя все его лицо, мокрое от слез.

Шатен никогда не говорит об этом, но у него болит все тело. Иногда, боль становится невыносимой, и он начинает кричать. Джош вкалывает ему лекарство и прижимает к себе, пряча свои слезы в плече парня.

Джошу двадцать два и он не понимает, как он смог получить так много и сразу же этого лишится. Лежа в кровати смотрит на лицо парня, который спас его жизнь и понимает, что ничем не может ему помочь. Джош старается не плакать при Тайлере, потому что видит как ему от этого больно. Но сейчас парень спит, и слезы Джоша медленно скатываются с лица и капают на подушку. «Он этого не заслужил», — думает про себя Джош и замечает, что уже рассвело.

Джош готовит завтрак, когда подходит Тайлер, и садясь на кухонный шкафчик, говорит:

— Я умираю, — эта фраза стала настолько привычной за неделю, что не вызывает у Джоша слез. Просто обрывает внутри очередную ниточку.

— Я знаю.

— Давай куда-нибудь съездим.

— Куда? — Джош не задает вопросов «Зачем?» и «Почему?» он последует за Тайлером куда угодно.

— Мы так долго это планировали, поэтому я хочу на море.

Джош кивает в ответ, и предлагает, для начала, позавтракать. Весь оставшийся день они собирают вещи, и загружают их в машину. В поисках своей старой толстовки Джош находит их любимый фильм, какую-то глупую любовную комедию, и весь вечер они проводят в обнимку, наблюдая за фильмом.

— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет Джош.

— И я люблю тебя, — отвечает Тайлер и по-детски чмокает его в щечку.

* * *

Они выезжают рано утром, чтобы успеть застать у моря закат. Всю дорогу у них хорошее настроение, видимо, стены дома только угнетали их, и сейчас они смогли глубоко вдохнуть. Джош включает радио, и они поют какие-то старые песни и дурачатся. Тайлер кормит Джоша йогуртом, а затем клубникой. Он искренне смеется, когда случайно размазывает йогурт и оставляет на лице Джоша след, похожий на усы. В конечном итоге, Джош заставляет убрать это с его лица, и Тайлер просто наклоняется, чтобы слизать йогурт кончиком языка.

— Я люблю тебя, солнце, — говорит он и запускает руку в уже давно не желтые волосы.

— И я люблю тебя, — Джош тепло улыбается.

Они как раз успевают к закату. Вечером становится прохладно, и Джош достает из багажника два теплых пледа, которыми укрывает их. Они переплетают руки и лежа смотрят на бесконечное ночное небо.

— Как думаешь, Он нас видит?

— Не знаю. Не уверен, что Он вообще есть.

— Я думаю слишком много.

— Да, так и есть.

— Джош, ты бы умер за свою семью?

— Моя семья это ты. Я бы умер за тебя.

— Знаешь, у людей есть огромный список тех, за кого они готовы умереть, это так глупо.

— Почему ты так считаешь?

— Потому что ради любимого человека ты будешь жить, ведь иначе твоя смерть принесет ему много боли. Я чувствую, как приношу тебе боль, но будешь ли ты жить для меня, Джош?

— Да, — отвечает парень и целует его, медленно и крепко.

Они проводят всю ночь за разговорами. Не такими грустными как этот. Они планируют свою жизнь, будто ничего не происходит. Тайлер говорит, что хочет завести собаку и переехать. Джош рассказывает о новой возможности в плане работы, и вскоре они гуглят разные вакансии и свободные дома в ЛА.

Внезапно, Тайлер начинает сильно кашлять, Джош дает ему теплой воды, но это не помогает. Шатен начинает кашлять кровью и Джош ищет медикаменты. Он быстро вводит лекарство, и смотрит на бледное лицо Тайлера.

— Джош, кажется, я умираю.

Джош не может ничего ответить, глаза застилает пелена слез и он просто сжимает парня в руках.

— Не думал, что умру в поездке. Жаль, что она оказалась последней, — в уголках его глаз собираются слезы, а по губе стекает кровь.

— Тайлер, пожалуйста….

— Я люблю тебя, солнце, — говорит шатен, и проводит рукой по его волосам, прежде чем навсегда опустить ее.

Джошу двадцать два, когда умирает его парень, с которым он хотел прожить всю свою жизнь. Он громко рыдает и прижимает еще теплое тело к сердцу, прося проснуться и не оставлять его. В это время будто глупая издевка, начинает светать, лучи проносятся по воде и заливают пляж теплым светом. Начинается новый день, _хотя настоящее солнце только что навсегда угасло._


End file.
